Herr der Dunkelheit
by toeki
Summary: Master, Ihr wisst, das Ihr nicht sterben müsst, wenn Ihr mich nur..." Die spitzen Zähne blitzten. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  Ich möchte in  Würde sterben. Als Mensch."


Herr der Dunkelheit

Er tauchte so lautlos aus der Dunkelheit auf, als wäre er aus dem Nichts gekommen. Die gläserne Schiebetür glitt mit leisem Zischen zur Seite, als er das Gebäude betrat. Seine schweren Stiefel machten bei jedem Schritt ein dumpfes Geräusch, während er sich ruhig und zielsicher durch die kahl wirkenden Flure der Klinik bewegte. Außerhalb der Besuchszeit wirkten die Gänge wie ausgestorben. Die wenigen Menschen, die zu so später Stunde noch an ihm vorbeieilten -Fast alle Krankenschwestern- schienen durch den Fremden hindurchzusehen. In Wirklichkeit nahmen sie ihn nicht einmal wahr; obwohl seine ganze Erscheinung die Blicke förmlich hätte auf ihn ziehen müssen: Trotz der Dunkelheit trug er eine rundglasige Sonnenbrille, hinter der merkwürdige Augen gefährlich blitzten. Die orangeroten Gläser verbargen ihre Farbe nicht ganz; die Iris war rot wie frisches Blut. Tiefschwarzes Haar umrahmte in struppigen Strähnen ein hageres, fast weißes Gesicht, das halb im Schatten eines breitkrempigen Hutes verborgen war. Dieser Hut war nachtschwarz; genauso wie der weite, altmodische Mantel, der bis über die schwarzledernen Stiefelschäfte reichte.

Vor einer Orientierungstafel blieb er stehen. Sein Ziel, die Intensivstation, lag im zweiten Stock. Nur kurz ging sein Blick in Richtung Fahrstuhl, dann entschied er sich für die Treppe. Die neumodische Technik der Menschen mochte er nicht; obwohl ihn ihr Einfallsreichtum, was den Bau von Waffen anbelangte, faszinierte.

Der Klang seiner Schritte verstummte. Auf der Treppe zum zweiten Stock saß ein Kind im Schlafanzug, hohlwangig und blaß. Erwachsene Menschen waren leicht zu täuschen; sie sahen nur, was sie sehen wollten. Ihre Kinder aber durfte man nicht unterschätzen. Dieses hier hatte keine Haare mehr. Der Fremde konnte Schwäche riechen und spürte unterschwellig, das etwas mit seinem Blut nicht stimmte. Es sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Du bist der schwarze Engel, der den Leuten sagt, das sie in den Himmel müssen." Eine geflüsterte Feststellung, keine Frage. Das Lächeln des Dunklen entblößte merkwürdig spitze Eckzähne. „So ähnlich," antwortete er. Den nächsten Gedanken des Kindes lesend, fügte er hinzu: „Ich bin nicht wegen dir gekommen. Du solltest ins Bett gehen, wo du hin gehörst. Ich wünsche eine angenehme Nacht." Immernoch grinsend, verbeugte er sich, und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Der zweite Stock des Westflügels war der ruhigste Teil des Gebäudes. Dort dämmerten jene vor sich hin, die nur eine Schritt vom Tod entfernt waren; vor neugierigen Blicken durch grüne Vorhänge und halb geschlossene Jalousien verborgen.

Der Fremde war beim letzten Raum angelangt und trat wie selbstverständlich ein.

Im Halbdunkel der Nachtbeleuchtung wirkte das Zimmer wie eine Gruft. Das regelmäßige Piepen der Apparate war das einzige Geräusch; nur hin und wieder unterbrochen von einem gequälten Atemzug. Hier, im fahlgrünen Licht der Monitore, die ihre Lebensfunktionen überwachten, lag seine Herrin. Klein wirkte sie, umgeben von all den Schläuchen und Kabeln.

Der Dunkle kannte sie seit ihrer Kindheit, hatte sie aufwachsen sehen, alle Höhen und Tiefen ihres kleinen, unbedeutenden Menschenlebens erlebt. Die Stärke und Hartnäckigkeit, mit der sie dieses Leben, ihre Rolle als Leiterin einer mächtigen Organisation, ausfüllte, hatten ihm Respekt abgenötigt und ihn zu ihrem ergebenen Diener gemacht. Von jener Stärke war nicht viel geblieben. Die langen, blonden Haare klebten in Strähnen an ihrer schweißnassen Stirn. Ihre halbgeschlossenen Augen glänzten fiebrig, während sie, die Hände in die Bettdecke gekrallt, um jeden Atemzug rang. Was all ihre Feinde, ihre mächtigen Gegner nicht erreicht hatten, schaffte nun der Krebs: Er schwächte sie und würde sie bald in die Knie zwingen.

Der Dunkle trat neben das Bett und verbeugte sich stumm. Ihre Augen begegneten sich.

Mit zitternden Händen schob sie die Atemmaske vom Gesicht. „Du bist also... doch... gekommen.", flüsterte sie unter Aufbietung aller Kräfte. Er nickte.

„...wirst du.. . meine Bitte..." ein heftiges Husten verschluckte das letzte Wort, schüttelte ihren geschwächten Körper.

„Master, Ihr wisst, das Ihr nicht sterben müsst, wenn Ihr mich nur..." Die spitzen Zähne blitzten. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte in Würde sterben. Als Mensch.", sagte sie bestimmt. Ihre fiebrigen blauen Augen blickten ruhig in die roten des Dunklen, bis dieser den Blick senkte."Ich werde Ihren Wunsch erfüllen.", sagte er schließlich.

Der schmerzverzerrte Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht wich einem erleichterten Lächeln.,als er sich über sie beugte.

Dann hörte er ihr kaum vernehmliches, ruhiges Flüstern."Ich würde... so gerne... noch einmal den Himmel sehen..." Einen Moment lang schien er verblüfft zu sein, dann antwortete er: "Wie ihr wünscht, meine Herrin."

Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht begann er, die an ihre schweißnasse Haut geklebten Messgeräte zu entfernen, was diese mit alarmierendem Kreischen quittierten. Er achtete nicht darauf, und auch seiner Herrin schien es egal zu sein. Sie zuckte nur leicht, als er die Infusionsnadel für das Schmerzmittel aus ihrem Arm zog und vorsichtig auf die Vene drückte,um die Blutung zu stillen. Schließlich nahm er ihr die Sauerstoffmaske ab und hob sie hoch.

Der Dunkle war erschrocken, wie leicht sie war. Er hatte sie schon oft getragen,doch selbst in ihrer Kinderzeit hatte ihr Körper mehr Substanz gehabt. Sie zitterte in ihrem dünnen Krankenhausnachthemd, und er wickelte fürsorglich eine Decke um sie. Die Geräte um das nun leere Bett kreischten immernoch, und er hörte schon die schnellen Schritte der Nachtschwester, die gleich hier sein würde, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Es würde bald Alarm geben, Schwierigkeiten und unangenehme Fragen. Bald. Der Dunkle war weit davon entfernt, deswegen in Panik auszubrechen. Seine Herrin hatte ihn das erste Mal, seit er sie kannte, um etwas gebeten, und er würde diese Bitte erfüllen. Bedingungslos und auf den Punkt genau, so wie er sonst ihre Befehle befolgte. Ein paar Krankenschwestern würden ihn davon nicht abhalten können. Er ging ruhigen Schrittes, seine Herrin schützend in den Armen haltend. Er wollte nicht hetzen, wohl wissend, dass dies das letzte Mal sein würde, das er Zeit mit ihr verbringen würde. Diese Zeit gehörte seiner Herrin.

Während er hinter sich schon die Schritte des alarmierten Personals hören konnte, lief er immer weiter nach oben. Dann waren sie in einem Teil des Gebäudes angelangt, der für Besucher gesperrt war. Er sah sich kurz um und ging dann zielstrebig eine schmale Treppe hinauf. Nachdem er durch die Tür aufs Dach getreten war, drehte er sich um und verriegelte sie sorgfältig hinter sich.

Die Klinik war ein moderner Bau mit einem Flachdach. Zufrieden sah er, dass es von einer breiten Brüstung aus Beton umgeben war. Ruhig trug er seine Herrin dorthin und setze sie vorsichtig ab, mit einem Arm ihre schmalen Schultern stützend. Stumm lehnte sie sich an ihn.

Der Blick über die Stadt war atemberaubend. Ihre Lichter glitzerten in der mondlosen Nacht. Die Stille wurde nur gestört durch das gedämpfte Klopfen und die fragenden Stimmen von der Innenseite der Tür hinter ihnen."Wunderschön," sagte er schließlich leise."Ja", antwortete die Herrin , bevor ihr dünner Körper erneut vom Husten geschüttelt wurde."Sie sind so wunderschön." Aber sie sah die Stadt nicht. Ihr Blick ging hinauf zu den Sternen. Kalt und klar standen sie am Himmel. Sie betrachtete sie lange, und dann sah sie ihm ebenso lange in die Augen."Ich danke dir," flüsterte sie. "Jetzt bin ich bereit."

Der Dunkle nickte stumm. Seine Herrin schloss lächelnd die Augen. Er legte die linke Hand in ihren Nacken, während er mit der Rechten sanft ihre Wange berührte. Flüchtig küsste er ihre Stirn, und sie ließ es geschehen. Dann verlagerte er still den Griff um ihrem Kopf. Eine blitzschnelle Bewegung, dann war es vorbei. Das Knacken ihres Genicks, viel zu laut in dieser wunderschönen Nacht, gefolgt von Stille. Er spürte, wie sie schlaff wurde unter seinen Händen. „Jetzt bist du oben bei deinen Sternen," flüsterte er und drückte ihren Körper ein letztes Mal an sich.

Das lauter werdende Klopfen an der verriegelten Tür ignorierend, hob er ihren Körper über die Brüstung und ließ ihn fallen. Schnell drehte er sich um, wollte den Aufprall nicht mit ansehen. Es war eine zweckmäßige Entscheidung ,die seine Spuren verwischen würde. Aber so zerschmettert wollte er sie nicht in Erinnerung behalten. Doch das Bild, wie sie auf der Brüstung gesessen hatte wie ein kleiner Vogel mit gebrochenen Flügeln, würde er wohl nie vergessen können...

Er ging langsam auf die Tür zu und entriegelte sie. Dies hatte zur Folge, das die Menschentraube, die sich bis jetzt klopfend und rufend an deren Innenseite gedrückt hatte,ob des unerwarteten Nachgebens der Tür durcheinander purzelte. Er zog sich in den Schatten zurück, während sie sich wieder aufrappelten. Zu ihrer Verblüffung schien das Dach völlig leer zu sein. Eine Weile standen sie nur fassungslos herum,bis schließlich einer an die Brüstung trat und hinunter schaute. "Ach du Scheiße"...

Aus der Ferne war schon eine Polizeisirene zu hören."Warum ist sie bloß gesprungen?," fragte naiv eine Lernschwester. „Sie hatte Krebs im Endstadium," antwortete die Nachtschwester nüchtern. „Ich kann es ihr nicht verdenken. Nur eines ist seltsam..."Was denn?," fragte die Jüngere. Die andere sah nachdenklich aus. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sie in ihrem Zustand auf das Dach kommen und die Tür verriegeln konnte, bevor ich sie eingeholt hatte. Ich hätte schwören können, dass sie viel zu schwach zum Laufen war..."Die beiden sahen sich unbehaglich an und zuckten schließlich mit den Schultern.

Der Dunkle beschloss zu verschwinden, bevor der Tumult richtig losging. Gelassen ging er auf die Tür zu. Keiner hielt ihn auf, obwohl das Dach inzwischen voller Schaulustiger war. Wieder bemerkte niemand seine Anwesenheit. Nur die Nachtschwester spürte einen kalten Hauch, als er an ihr vorbeiglitt. Sie fröstelte und schalt sich eine abergläubische Ziege. Sie hatte diesen Hauch oft gepürt, wenn sie das Zimmer der Patientin betrat, und ihn immer mit dem nahenden Tod assoziiert.

Der Fremde verließ das Krankenhaus, ohne zurückzublicken. Sein schwarzer Mantel verschmolz leise raschelnd mit der Nacht.

ENDE


End file.
